moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Marlin
*AUTHOR NOTE: DO NOT vandalize my page. If you do, I will delete your pages. Finding Marlin is an upcoming 2026 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and written by Andrew Stanton, the screenplay was co-written by Victoria Strouse and Stanton. The film is a sequel to the 2016 Disney/Pixar film, Finding Dory, and features the returning voices of Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Elizabeth Perkins, and Williem Dafoe, with TBA (reeplacing Hayden Rolence), Michael Keaton, Goran Višnjić, Denis Leary, and Bruno Mars joining the cast. Finding Marlin will focus on the overprotective clownfish Marlin, who journeys to New Zealand to find his long-lost wife, Coral. But when he and a new piranha friend get captured, Nemo, Dory and the Tank Gang try to rescue them. Meanwhile, at an aquarium, Marlin and the new piranha friend get help from a human named Oliver to find Coral. The film received critical acclaim and won several Annie Awards, and was nominated for the Best Animated Feature OSCAR. It was the second highest-grossing film of 2026, behind the 2026 Star Wars reboot, earning a total of $1 billion worldwide. The film is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2026. Upon release, the film was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $1 billion worldwide, becoming the third Pixar film to cross this mark after 2010's Toy Story 3 and 2016's Finding Dory. Synopsis Marlin, Nemo, and Dory go on a new adventure and head for New Zealand to find Marlin's long-lost wife, Coral. But when he and a new piranha friend get captured, Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang try to rescue them. Meanwhile, at an aquarium, Marlin and the new piranha friend get help from a human named Oliver to find Coral. Plot The film begins with Marlin having a nightmare about losing Coral and their eggs to the barracuda. He wakes up, screaming in fear, and he wakes up Nemo and Dory in the process. Nemo and Dory ask him what's wrong, and Marlin says nothing, telling them to go back to sleep. Marlin then sits on a rock, thinking about his wife Coral. The following morning, Marlin sees that people have a wife, which reminds him of his wife Coral. Nemo then asks his father to come with him on a field trip, then Marlin responds, then they go to a field trip with Mr. Ray to learn about coral reefs. At the field trip, Nemo's classmates ask Marlin about ever having a wife, but Marlin, shocked, tells everybody that he lost Coral years ago. Marlin then also tells Nemo that the coral reefs remind him about Coral, then he finds clues that Coral used to leave him when she was alive on the sea bed - small broken pieces of coral - and tells Nemo and Dory about these clues. When they go back home, Marlin keeps finding clues, and later that night, he goes out to follow them, while Nemo and Dory catch up and they all head to New Zealand. During their quest, Nemo falls asleep, and then the trio run into Bruce, Anchor, and Chum, who are now fully vegetarian. Marlin explains to the sharks about his quest to find Coral, so the sharks give Marlin, Nemo, and Dory a lift to New Zealand. A few hours later, the sharks drop off Marlin, Nemo, and Dory at a cave, where the trio sleeps for the night. The next morning, the trio continues their quest, but they run into Gill and the Tank Gang, who escaped from the Marine Life Institute. Nemo is glad to see the Tank Gang again. Gill then sees a science research ship from NIWA, then he tells his plan to Marlin, Dory, Nemo, and the Tank Gang about a plan to get on the vessel, then they are fished up by the scientists, and are put in a tank. But then, a saltwater crocodile on the ship tries to attack the good guys, but they jump from tank to tank until the crocodile is recaptured by the scientists. Later, when they arrive at the port of Napier, New Zealand, the good guys tip their tanks over the side of the ship, then they land into the ocean, where Marlin runs into a genetically modified piranha named Spike, who escaped from a lab in Brazil. Spike joins him on his journey to find Coral. But then, Marlin and Spike both get caught in a fishing boat, but are rescued by the workers of an aquarium, then Marlin and Spike get put in a cooler in a truck, and it heads for the National Aquarium of New Zealand, in the city of Napier. Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang make a plan to find Marlin and the piranha, then Gill explains that rivers also lead to the ocean, so the heroes start a new adventure to find Marlin and the piranha. They travel too far and end up on the east coast of the South Island. Eventually, they find the Waimakariri River, where a bunch of blue penguins guide them to their leader, Lincoln, a blue tang, whom Dory falls in love with. Nemo asks Lincoln to help him find Marlin, so he and his penguin flock decide to help Nemo and his friends find Marlin. Meanwhile, Marlin and Spike are put in a tank in a room of the aquarium, where a group of Special Needs children are visiting. The two fish meet a teenager named Oliver who can communicate with animals. The fish are shocked that he can talk to animals, but Oliver explains the reason why he can communicate with them - he received a brain injury in a car crash, and can now understand and talk to animals, although he also has seizures, fits, and headaches. Oliver agrees to help Marlin on his quest to find Coral, but the human teenager explains to Marlin about the tag. He puts Marlin and Spike in a fish bowl, and holds the bowl during the quest. Later, Marlin, Spike, and Oliver hear that a dolphin named Flipper is in trouble, so he puts the two into the tank. Marlin and Spike then meet Flipper, who tells them that he is being attacked by a bully named Arnold who is an orca. Marlin and Spike then stand up to the orca, who then gets taken out of the tank by the human workers. Marlin explains to Flipper about his quest to find Coral, then Oliver puts the two fish into the bucket, and the trio continue their quest to find Coral. Among the way, Marlin keeps finding clues, leading one step closer to Coral. Meanwhile, Fang the barracuda and another piranha named Paul find out that his spy Spike is missing, so they swim from the Tasman Sea to the East Coast of New Zealand. Back with Nemo, after travelling from the South Island back to near Napier, Lincoln introduces Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang to his companion, a kiwi named George. Nemo explains to George about his journey to find Marlin at the aquarium, so he puts Nemo, Dory, the Tank Gang, and Lincoln in a fish tank. Gill then notices the pipes, and he tells Nemo, Dory, and the rest of the gang to get in the pipes to get to the aquarium, so they travel through the storm-water pipes and fight against the current to get to the aquarium. Marlin, Spike, and Oliver go through many exhibits, and they eventually make to their destination, the Coral Reef exhibit, where Oliver gives Marlin something to remember him, and they part ways, and Oliver drops Marlin and Spike into a tank. Marlin, however, finds Coral, who is glad to see Marlin again. They have a tearful reunion. He tells Coral about his tales from the 2003 original film, and Coral reveals how she survived the barracuda incident: she swam out of the barracuda's mouth before it closed, but she was injured in the process, so she has a scar on one side and doesn't swim well because her tail was injured as well. Spike sneaks away and sends Fang a message through phytoplankton. While in the pipes, the heroes are still trying to get through them, and Dory keeps forgetting Lincoln's name, which makes him find it a little endearing. Everyone sees that they are almost outside of the pipes, but Gill and the Tank Gang get stuck in a drain, and the pelicans with George's help lift the drain grate and scoop the fish out of the storm-water drain and carry them in their beaks to the NZ Aquarium. Back at the Coral Reef exhibit, Marlin tells Coral about the tales from Finding Dory. Coral is impressed about the tales Marlin tells, and comments on how sweet those stories are. Marlin comments that Nemo and Dory would try to find him. Then, he tells Coral about his mollusk joke from the original film, which impresses her. But then, Nigel and the pelicans arrive with Nemo and his friends, and they rescue Marlin, Spike, and Coral from the aquarium. Then, a mean gang plan to stop Nigel and the pelicans. The heroes try to escape from the gang, but a member of the gang throws a rock at Nigel's left wing, injuring him. Oliver then rescues Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and the gang and puts them in a fish tank which is in a shopping cart, and runs away from the gang. He takes one of the gangs' cars and drives away, resulting in a car chase with the other gang members. The police join the chase and successfully stop and arrest half of the gang. Oliver has a seizure in the car, but presses the brake, so he crashes harmlessly into a wall near the river at low speed. As the police arrest the rest of the gang, Oliver releases the heroes to the ocean, and says farewell to Marlin and his friends. He is then taken to hospital by the police who know about his brain injury and seizure. Meanwhile, Nigel and the pelicans are rescued by humans. When the heroes go back to the ocean, they travel from Hawkes Bay up to the Bay of Plenty, where Spike, feeling remorse for betraying Marlin's trust, confesses his plans and his role as a spy to Marlin, which angers the clownfish. Marlin and Spike end up in an argument, but Dory stops them from arguing. Spike has a change of heart, and agrees to help Marlin escape from the barracuda. Soon, Spike goes to Fang, who scolds at him for going missing. Fang then sees Dory and Coral, and starts chasing them while Spike goes with Marlin and co. Leading the barracuda away from Marlin, whom he intended to ambush, Dory swims away with Coral; Meanwhile, Marlin and friends make a plan to stop Fang. Dory and Coral, however, catch up with Marlin and his friends, but Fang and his baddies show up and corner everyone, and he asks Spike to help him bring the heroes down. Spike refuses and sides with Marlin, making Fang furious, and the heroes fight Fang and his baddies. During their fight, Fang knocks a sea column on Spike's head, hurting him. The barracuda then corners Marlin, intending to attack him, but Marlin and Nemo decide to swim away from him. Then, they spot an underwater volcanic crater, part of the White Island volcano, then Nemo remembers the 'Ring of Fire' from the first film and swims in the bubbles safely with Marlin while trying to escape. Fang runs into the bubbles and gets burned. Angry and in pain, he blindly crosses the crater just as the eruption starts. Nemo and Marlin yell at him to look out and get out of the crater, but he continues chasing them and nearly devours them before he gets caught by the full blast of the eruption. Nemo and Marlin then have to escape the underwater lava flows, steam and landslides. Marlin and Nemo make it out of the volcano alive, and then they check on Spike. Everyone is safe; Spike, however, is severely dying due to getting badly hurt by Fang, and apologizes to Marlin before he dies. Nemo then cries because Spike died, and everyone mourns Spike's death. Marlin then confesses how he regrets his fallout with Spike. Marlin and everyone then head back home to the Great Barrier Reef. Marlin and the others go back to the reef by riding the current, and they tell Crush and the sea turtles about their adventures. Marlin is still sad about Spike's death, but Crush cheers him up, and then everyone exits the current and they return to the reef. Back at the reef, Marlin, Nemo, Coral, and Dory make a little memorial in the sand for Spike. The next day, Nemo comes back to school and Mr. Ray tells him off for not being at school and that he was supposed to have a report on predators. However, Nemo is able to come up with a report on barracudas and piranhas on the spot, so Mr. Ray gives him an A+. All the other kids then think he is very cool. That night, Marlin and Coral are in the anemone, and they talk about being together and Marlin talks about how much he missed Coral, but that somehow he knew that she wasn't dead because he didn't turn into a female. They share a loving hug because they're happy to be together again. The next day everybody celebrates with Dory and Nemo and all their friends, including characters from the previous 2 films. Then, Dory and Lincoln sing the Just Keep Swimming song. Nemo says he's glad that everybody has a family now, and then the film ends happily. In a post-credits scene, it shows Hank the septopus from Finding Dory getting on a plane which flies to Cleveland, Ohio, then he camouflages just as the plane starts flying to Cleveland, Ohio. Cast Main Cast *Albert Brooks as Marlin, an overprotective clownfish, Nemo's father, and Coral's husband. *Kevin Hart as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish, Marlin and Coral's son, and Dory's friend. He was voiced by Hayden Rolence in the previous film. He was also voiced by Alexander Gould in the first movie. *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a Pacific regal blue tang who suffers from "short-term memory loss". *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, a female clownfish, Marlin's wife and Nemo's mother. *Bruno Mars as Lincoln, a blue tang whom Dory falls in love with. *Hayden Rolence as Oliver, a human teenager who can communicate with animals. He helps Marlin on his adventure to find Coral. Hayden Rolence also voiced Nemo in the previous film. *Williem Dafoe as Gill, the leader of the Tank Gang. *Brad Garrett as Bloat, a pufferfish. *Allison Janney as Peach, a pink starfish. *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, a royal gramma. *Stephen Root as Bubbles, a yellow tang. *Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo, a four-striped damselfish. *Jerome Ranft as Jacques, a cleaner shrimp. He was voiced by Joe Ranft, Jerome's late brother, in the first film. *Idris Elba as Bruce, a vegetarian great white shark. He was voiced by Barry Humphries in the first film. *Eric Bana as Anchor, a hammerhead shark friends with Bruce. *Bruce Spence as Chum, mako shark friends with Bruce and Anchor. *Michael Keaton as Spike, a genetically modified piranha who is Fang's spy. He is a friend of Marlin. *Goran Višnjić as Fang, the barracuda who wants to eat Marlin and his friends. He is the main antagonist of the movie, unlike his first appearance in Finding Nemo. *Denis Leary as Paul, a genetically modified piranha who is much more of a baddy than Spike is, and also works for Fang. He is the secondary antagonist of the film. *John Ratzenberger as Carlos Spicyweiner, one of the three baddies that Fang makes a deal with. He is an electric eel. *Johnny Depp as Harold, one of the three baddies that Fang makes a deal with. He is a lionfish. *Alan Tudyk as Earl, one of the three baddies that Fang makes a deal with. He is a sea snake. *James S. Baker as Flipper, a common bottlenose dolphin. *Alec Baldwin as Arnold, a mean orca whale who bullies Flipper. *Frank Welker as George, a kiwi. *Andrew Stanton as Crush, a 150-year old green sea turtle. *Anton Starkman as Squirt, a green sea turtle and Crush's son. He was voiced by Bennett Dammann in the previous film. He was also voiced by Nick Bird in the first film. *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, a pelican. *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny, a near-sighted whale shark and Dory's childhood friend. *Ty Burrell as Bailey, a beluga whale. *Diane Keaton as Jenny, Dory's mother. *Eugene Levy as Charlie, Dory's father. *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, Nemo's schoolteacher. *Ed O'Neill as Hank, a cranky East Pacific red octopus who grown back a tentacle. He only appears in a post credits scene. Additional Voices *Grant Palmer as Sheldon, a sea horse. *Tara Strong as Pearl, a flapjack octopus. *Caleel Harris as Tad, a long-nosed butterfly fish. *Katherine Ringgold as Kathy, a chickenfish. *Carlos Alazraqui as Bill *Phil Proctor as Bob *Jim Ward as Ted *Mona Marshall as Pearl's mother *Alexander Gould as Alexander Gould. Gould voiced Nemo in the original 2003 film, and he also voiced Passengers Carl and Tommy in the previous film. *Frank Welker as the saltwater crocodile who chases the fish at the ship. *Bill Hader as one of the scientists at the National Aquarium of New Zealand. He also voices one of the gang members who chase Oliver. *Andrew Stanton, Hayden Rolence, Catherine Taber, Paul Dobson, Bob Peterson, and Bill Hader as the gang who chases Oliver in a car chase. *Andrew Stanton, Brad Bird, Bob Peterson, and Lee Unkrich as the pelicans who are Nigel's friends. They help Nemo and friends find Marlin, Coral, and Spike at the NZ Aquarium. more coming soon... Production In June 2016, director Andrew Stanton talked about the possibility of a sequel, saying that he would never exclude it because of the introduction of new characters, citing the Toy Story films as guides for how to expand a world through sequels. Soon, in 2022, Andrew Stanton announced that a third film will be released in 2026. Spinoffs TBA Soundtrack Track Listing (All tracks composed by Thomas Newman unless specified otherwise) ( #) Contains an interpolation of "Friends Not Food" by Thomas Newman ( *) Contains an interpolation of "Barracuda" by Thomas Newman ( ?) Contains an interpolation of "The Divers" by Thomas Newman ( !) Contains an interpolation of "'Why Trust A Shark'" by Thomas Newman ( $) Contains an interpolation of "Haiku" ( &) Contains an interpolation of "Foolproof" Reception Box Office Finding Marlin ''earned $1,324,411,567 at the worldwide box office. Critical Response ''Finding Marlin ''received positive reviews from critics, with a 8/10 rating on IMDB, a 96% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 95/100 rating on Metacritic. Critics typically praised the animation quality, the characters, and the well-done voice acting, while some did criticize the dark nature of the film, and some of the scenes that don't make sense. ''Finding Marlin won several Annie Awards, and was nominated for the Best Animated Feature OSCAR. LEGO Finding Nemo In summer 2025, LEGO released a Finding Nemo theme, with a couple sets each from the first two movies. The range became very highly popular, prompting an expansion of the range of sets. Then, in spring 2027, a video game called "LEGO Finding Nemo: The Video Game" came out, and it has the same gameplay as other LEGO video games. Here are a list of sets: Finding Nemo *Jellyfish Forest (Includes Marlin, Dory, and 16x Jellyfish) *The Drop-Off (Includes Marlin, Nemo, Pearl, Sheldon, Tad, Mr. Ray, Kathy, 3x Fish, and a Diver) *Mount Wannahockaloogie (Includes Nemo, Gill, Bloat, Peach, Deb, Bubbles, Jacques, and Gurgle) *Anglerfish Chase (Includes Marlin, Dory, and an Anglerfish) *Sydney Harbour (Includes Marlin, Dory, Nigel, Gerald, and 20x Seagull) *East Australian Current (Includes Marlin, Dory, Crush, Squirt, and 3x Sea turtles) *Shark Chase (Includes Marlin, Dory, Bruce, Anchor, and Chum) Finding Dory *The Midnight Zone (Includes Dory, Marlin, Nemo, 16x crabs, and the Giant Squid) *The Open Ocean Exhibit (Includes Dory, 2x crabs, 16x fish) *Touch Pool (Includes Dory, Hank, and 16x fish) *The Truck (Includes Dory, Jenny, Charlie, Destiny, Bailey, Hank, Marlin, Nemo, 16x fish, and Becky the loon) *Stingray Migration (Includes Dory, Nemo, Mr. Ray, Pearl, Sheldon, Tad, 5x stingray, Kathy, and 3x fish) Finding Marlin * NIWA Research Ship (Includes Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gill, the Tank Gang, a Crocodile, 3 Scientists, and 3 other fish) * Oliver at the Aquarium * Fish in the Pipes * Gang Car Chase * Volcano Final Battle (Includes Marlin, Nemo, and Fang) * The Great Party * Flipper's Exhibit (Includes Marlin, Spike, Flipper, and Arnold) * Reunion with Coral * Waimakariri River (Includes Nemo, Dory, the Tank Gang, Lincoln, George, and 6x Blue Penguins) Transcript Finding Marlin/Transcript Trivia *The plot of Finding Marlin was inspired by Finding Dory and Ice Age. *According to an interview with director Andrew Stanton, it is revealed that Fang is the very same barracuda at the beginning of Finding Nemo. *Barry Humphries didn't reprise his role as Bruce because he died in the late 2010s. He is replaced by Idris Elba. *Unlike Finding Nemo, Coral has a large role in the film. *Unlike Finding Dory, the Tank Gang have a large role in the film. *The beginning scene in Finding Nemo is taken straight from the first film, but is shown in Marlin's nightmare. However, unlike in the first film, shortly after the barracuda attacks Marlin and knocks him into the anemone, the film fast-forwards ahead to Marlin waking up from his nightmare. Also, a couple of quotes have been excluded. *The role of Fang might be interpreted as being based on the North Korean supreme leader Kim Jong-un. However, when Kim Jong-un learned about this, the North Korean goverment banned Finding Marlin from showing in North Korea. *Michael Keaton was chosen to play as Spike, but when he did an impression of Diego from the Ice Age movies, Andrew Stanton was impressed and told him to continue the voice during when he voices Spike. *In 2027, Disney made a Finding Marlin-themed ride at Disneyland, replacing the original Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage ride. The ride at Disneyland became so popular that it boosted the film's popularity. *When Mr. Ray and his class are traveling to the coral reefs, he sings a song like the ones he sang in the previous 2 films. *Hayden Rolence could not reprise his role of Nemo because of his deepened voice, which is due to him being too old to reprise as Nemo. The role was given to TBA. *This is the third Pixar's sequel/prequel film to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Finding Dory and The Incredibles 2. *Some of the visitors at the NZ Aquarium are reused background human characters from earlier Pixar that have humans. *The basic structure of the stories of Diego from Ice Age and Spike in this film are very similar, that they start out wanting to betray the heroes to a villain who wants to eat them, but then change their minds. However the specific plot details are different. This is because: **In Finding Marlin Spike doesn't attack the heroes, but he joins them, then Marlin and Spike are taken. Soon, Spike sends Fang a message through phytoplankton. Also, Spike confesses to everyone that he works for Fang, so he and Marlin get in a fight. Later, Fang struck the piranha aside with his tail, flinging him against a stone wall, hurting his torso. **In Ice Age Diego attacks Manny and Sid at first to get the baby, but instead he joins them to return the baby. Soon, Diego secretly meets up with two of his pack mates, who are surprised that Diego is bringing a mammoth and the baby to Soto. Later in the film, Manny pins Diego because he confessed to him and Sid that he wanted to bring the baby to Soto. Because the specifics are different, technically Finding Marlin is not a ripoff. Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible! Category:Rated PG Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Movies Category:Rated PG movies Category:Disney-Pixar Category:Disney animated films Category:PG Category:PG Films Category:2018 Category:2018 films